Unconditional love
by Sweetlullabies
Summary: Chuck left New york and Blair nearly 5 years ago when his Dad died, however he didn't know Blair was carrying his child. So when he comes back and finds out he has a daughter he's never known, how will he cope? Please review
1. Still grieving

Isabella sat playing with her doll silently, she brushed the synthetic hair as her mother watched her with a sombre expression. 'Am I in trouble' Isabella asked as she looked up at her mother with tears starting to form. Blair could never stay angry at her four year old for long, it was impossible. Her angelic face looking directly at her with those same deep, hazel eyes. Blair walked over to her and scooped her up to hold her close while Isabella buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

'Never too long' Blair said as she stroked her little girl's soft hair. 'But don't get Mommy worried sick like that again, Promise?' Isabella looked at her mother and nodded slowly with a huge smile breaking from her face.

'Can we go to central park like you promised?' Isabella enunciated the last word. She smirked as her mother had never been one to turn down her requests, nobody could. Blair looked at that familiar smirk that was etched on her daughter's face, anyone would be a fool to not instantly recognise that smirk. This had caused Blair grief at one time when he left nearly five years ago. It was painful on some days to look at her, expressions on her face especially that infamous smirk reminded her of him, her equal, her everything who had been the same person who destroyed her.

'Yes, sweetheart' Blair was holding back her tears, her lower lip seemed to jut out off her own accord. She eased Isabella off her hips and set her on the ground. 'Go and get your coat' Blair said as she gave a reassuring smile. She watched as Isabella skipped off with curly chocolate curls swaying. She knew he was coming back from Tokyo after all these years, Lily had told her.

'_Blair, I have some news' Lily said as she spoke softly._

'_What is it Lily?' Blair questioned, she had just come back from a shopping trip with Serena and they had come to her apartment. Serena got a apple from the kitchen and bit on it carefully. She looked at her mother with a warned expression, suddenly Blair didn't feel like this conversation was going to be easy._

'_Well, Blair. I'd rather tell you now then wait till you found out off somebody else' Lily spoke sincerely._

'_Yes' Blair hushed out._

'_Chuck is coming home' Lily spoke with even more sincerity then Blair didn't think was possible, the bags she had been holding onto tightly dropped to the ground. Serena looked at her best friend's face, her expression had turned from pained to blank, Serena instantly knew Blair was going into her icy facade._

'_Why are you telling me this? It's not as if I care nor does it have any effect on me' Blair shrugged. Her lips were slowly forming a pout._

'_I just thought you should know seeing as though he's the father of your child' Lily snapped. Someone had to get through to Blair, for little Bella's sake._

'_Right I'll be off now' She raised a glare to Serena. She picked up her bags then attempted to stalk out of the room, Serena grabbed her arm 'Blair?' Serena said as she gave a small smile. Blair shrugged her off with too much effort then what was needed, Serena edged backwards as if she'd just been burned. 'Forget it S. I never knew your loyalty went to him' Blair bit out with venom, she walked out of the room with her back straightened and never looking back._

Blair didn't like looking back at that day. Serena and Lily had always known that Bella was his child, it was more then obvious to people who had been closest to him but to people outside, it was easily hidden. Lily had never been able to get in touch with him otherwise she would of told him to get back here and take responsibly for his actions.

Isabella came into view then with her little D&G winter coat in her left hand. She held the coat out

expectantly to her mother. Blair held the arms out so Isabella could put her pale arms through then bent down to button the coat up, she gave her a little kiss on her cheek before holding her hand.


	2. Long lost loves

Isabella laughed as she whirled round on the carousel, her little pink cheeks glowing as her big doe eyes danced in happiness. Blair was busy taking pictures from all sorts of angles. She didn't notice the all too familiar figure walking up behind her.

'Blair' The soft caressing voice spoke, the smell hit her and nearly sent her into a trance.

She spun round in shock as she gasped out loud _keep emotions in check, Blair! _She shouted to herself in her head.

'Well I thought I'd never see the day when the brilliant Waldorf didn't come up with a retort' Chuck joked.

Blair's anger rose, she stabbed her finger at him 'Don't you dare come near me' She yelled. She backed away from Chuck's now shocked face that was revealing sudden hurt. He expected this from Blair but he couldn't help hoping for a warmer welcome from his long lost love.

He tried to get close again 'Blair' his voice was shrouded in desperation. A voice that sounded somewhat familiar came from the carousel 'Mommy' It was a little girl's voice. Blair turned around to the call. Chuck was next to her with a shocked expression. Blair turned away from his glance.

The carousel stopped and the little girl hopped off with an amused expression on her face, she ran into Blair's arms and Blair picked her up and placed her on her hip. The little girl clapped her hands together excitedly 'That was so much fun. Let's go again!' The little girl giggled.

Blair moved a curl from the girl's face 'I'm sorry baby, it's time to go home now' Blair's voice was coated in love and her face just oozed unbound, unconditional love for her little girl. Chuck watched with a fascinated face, Blair suited nothing more then being a mother. She looked beautiful as usual but it was different. He then watched as the girl hung her head down with a sulked expression, she then lifted her eyes to meet Chuck's.

She suddenly became shy and timid as she hid her lovely, small face in Blair's thick curls. 'Who's that Mommy?' She asked in a whisper, she looked up again then hid her face. This was becoming a little game. Chuck started to pull goofy faces when the girl looked up, he had no idea why but a feeling inside him made him want to make this little girl happy for the rest of her life. The little girl giggled. Blair looked mesmerised with Chuck.

She then began to answer Bella's question 'He's just an old friend, sweetheart' Chuck stopped pulling faces then looked at Blair, curiously. Blair tore away from his face quickly then said 'Hun, you can go on the carousel one last time' Blair watched as Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Blair helped her get onto her favourite horse, a snowy white one.

Blair slowly turned around to face Chuck. 'What's her name. She's beautiful' Chuck asked, he was in awe of this little girl.

'Isabella but everyone calls her Bella except for Eleanor of course' her voice was heaving with pride and emotion, anyone could see Bella meant the world to her.

'How old is she?' Chuck demanded, he didn't know why he was so interested in this little girl but something had connected them together.

'She's just turned four' Blair said never meeting his eyes for a fear she might lose control of herself again. 'Look Chuck. What do you want? If it's to mess up my life again you can think again' Blair's breathing had become irregular and she had now found herself becoming interested in Chuck's answer.

Chuck looked up to see that exquisite face staring back at him 'I just wanted to see you' Blair watched as Chuck's face become saddened. He looked over to Bella who was having too much fun on the carousel to notice 'So who's the father of your daughter?' Blair could see the pain in his tone.

Blair turned her head away from him, she needed a distraction 'Why didn't you come back? I waited for you' she could hear her voice shaking but she held back the tears with a deep breath.

Chuck didn't answer for a few seconds. Instead he focused on Bella 'I thought you'd be better off without me' he breathed the words deeply.

Blair shook her head 'Better without you? You meant everything to me Chuck' she didn't want to look at his face, she needed to get out. 'I-I have to go' she muttered.

Chuck looked taken back. He needed answers, it just all seemed so confusing. 'Can we meet up tomorrow. 1:00pm at the Russian tea room?' he pressed his stare on Blair.

Blair smiled softly but it was more false then anything 'Sure.' she turned around and the carousel had stopped. She bundled Bella off.

Bella looked around as her mother held onto her tightly. Chuck watched heavily as Blair stalked off through central park. _But she has a daughter _Chuck thought. _I don't care, I still want to see her. After all she is Blair. _Chuck thought as he stalked off to find his limo.


	3. Time to confess

Chuck twiddled with his thumbs as he sat in the Russian tea room. He looked at his watch swiftly. He was anxious to see her. To see that beautiful face looking at him. Those deep, brown eyes that always seemed to say to him. Bedroom, now. That luscious hair, that was always preened with perfection. And those lips, those sensual lips that had kissed him so many times when he was younger.

Chuck instantly sat up when he seen her figure sauntering towards him with her daughter in her hand. Bella looked up to her mother with a giddy smile. Finally they found their way to his table.

Blair looked at him with a deep, meaningful expression. Bella sat down as she swapped glances from Blair to Chuck. 'Mommy, how come your not sitting down' she asked skeptically.

'I am Sweetheart' she said with strong clarity. Chuck noticed the fear in her eyes though and she watched with more fear as his brow knitted together.

He watched more intently as she cleared her throat 'So. Chuck I think we need to discuss some matters' she said like a business woman. Bella took a sip of the water as she watched her mother.

'What do you want to discuss, Blair? Because all I wanted to talk about was who you had a child with' he said brusquely. Chuck glanced at the little girl sat beside him. She was to say the least familiar. Like he knew her closely. He watched as Bella absently played with her curls, such gracefulness with ease. She looked like an angel.

Blair's eyes widened momentarily before she spoke again with some of the icy exterior she had mastered ever since she was younger 'I was getting to that, Chuck' she said curtly 'Look, this isn't easy for me to say at all' she stopped to take a drink of the martini Chuck had ordered for her. He hadn't forgot what she liked.

'Come on Blair. Just say it, when have you ever got cold feet from saying something?' he questioned with his eyes narrowing.

'Times have changed' she snapped 'As I recall. You have been gone for a period of time. What did you expect? That I would still be the girl who thought she ruled the upper east side and used manipulative schemes to get her way would still be the same?' she said calmly. She wouldn't tell him that she still used her manipulative ways to get what she wanted. But that was only in extreme cases. He looked at her longingly and he was about to say something before she cut him off 'I grew up. The most important person right now is Bella'

'I understand. But please can you tell me about Bella. I mean, who is the father?' Chuck looked at Bella again. She had a certain charm about her that he could not quite figure out. He fleetingly looked back at Blair as she started to speak again.

'Well. Her father is' Blair was interrupted from a waiter who came to the table. Chuck sat up with a hard glare at the waiter for cutting Blair off so rudely.

The waiter suddenly looked nervous as he spoke in a small voice 'What would you like to order sir?'

Chuck motioned at Blair to decide as she looked at the waiter with a friendly smile 'a salad for me and a small portion of chips for my daughter' Bella smiled widely at her mother's words.

'Yes maam and what would you like to order, sir?' the waiter inclined his head to Chuck with an even more intimidated look on his face.

Chuck took a look at the menu before saying 'lobster with salad' he said before giving the waiter a look that said leave now.

Bella looked over at Chuck 'I don't think your scary' she said as she pressed her hands to her face. The sophistication this little girl had was astonishing to say the least but her mother was Blair. And her mother excelled in that area.

Chuck smirked at her words 'And why do you think I'm not scary?' he flashed her a playful grin.

'Because that waiter is silly for thinking you were scary. It's not like you're a monster' Bella giggled.

Blair looked at them both with a secret smile. She knew she could say it now. But Chuck spoke before she did 'You're right. I'm not a monster but the waiter was afraid because I'm not the kindest of all people' he said as he looked down.

'I think your ok' Bella said as she shrugged. Chuck put on a smile again as he looked at her with obvious adoration.

Blair came back into the conversation 'Chuck, as I was saying before. Bella's father is someone I loved very much. And he never got to know he had a little girl because he was gone' her voice crumbled at the rest of her words. Chuck shot up with sudden acknowledgement.

It instantly hit Chuck that Bella was his. It all made sense now, how he knew there was a connection of some sort between Bella and him. And the timing, he had left nearly 5 years ago and Bella was four years old. But the most important thing was, Bella looked like him. He should of sussed it out yesterday, it was more then obvious.

'look Blair. I'm sorry. I didn't know' he said with guilt and regret in his expression and voice. He was ashamed for not being there for Bella. For never being the dad she needed. And he was guilty for leaving Blair, to go through with this alone. He was selfish.

Blair eyes widened as she took in Chuck's ashamed expression. The remorse in his eyes shone through. He was vulnerable right now not the other way round. A part of her wanted to make him work for her forgiveness even more but she couldn't do it. Not to Bella, she needed a father now and deep down inside she needed him too.

'It's fine Chuck. All I want now is for you to be there for Bella. She needs you.' she smiled sympathetically at Chuck. He looked at her with bright eyes.

'I know, Blair' he agreed 'You don't even need to say it. I'll make it up to her. She deserves a father who can be there for her' he looked at Bella who had now sank back on the chair. She was observing the scene around her with a concentrated look.


	4. Dinner tension

Bella took in all the surroundings of the restaurant, she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. The fish tank was what attracted her the most, all the fishes had so many colours. She looked up to her mother 'can we go to the park today?' she asked eagerly.

Blair glanced down at her daughter 'Not today, sweetheart' she said as she gave Bella a small smile.

Bella pouted. Chuck had been watching Bella very carefully, he'd better start making up for it if he wanted to be a good father 'That's a great Idea. We should go to the park' he grinned at Blair's expression.

'I don't think so' she murmured. Bella and Chuck swapped smirks.

Bella turned her big doe eyes on her mother 'Please Mommy' she squeaked.

'Yes, please Blair' he grinned knowing they were going to win her over.

Blair signed in annoyance 'fine' she snapped. Just then the waiter came back with the food. He placed it down as Chuck gave him another death glare. the waiter muttered 'here's your orders' as he walked away quickly with sounds of heavy breathing.

Chuck smirked as Blair just raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him with a scowl. His eyes roved over her without his permission and that seemed to aggravate her even more.

Blair placed the handkerchief carefully over her lap and Chuck watched as Bella did the same, so much grace and precision. He gave a big smirk as it caught on that Blair must of taught Bella how to be a proper lady in society. How very Blair.

Blair looked up to see Chuck chuckling 'What's so funny?' she asked.

'It's Bella, she's so much like you' he said with awe.

Blair picked up a fork 'I have been told that' she said curtly.

Chuck reached his hand out to her 'Blair, I need time with her. She needs to know who I am and I don't know whether I'll be a good Dad, but I'll try. I promise you' his voice had turned low as he looked into her eyes.

Blair's eyes widened before she composed herself back to her usual prim expression 'I'm not worried about that Chuck. Can we talk about this later she's listening to everything right now' Blair's head tilted to Bella with a knowing look. Chuck's eyes followed over to Bella who was eating her chips silently.

Chuck nodded and he started to eat his food. The whole meal went quiet except for Bella talking about what she was going to do at the park and shopping. Though there was something else underneath it. Both Chuck and Blair could feel it. Sexual tension.

Bella sat back after eating her plateful of food and Blair was looking everywhere except Chuck whose eyes had been holding her for quite a long time. Chuck spoke first 'So, do you want to go to the park now, Bella?' he smirked as she bounced in her chair with a grin.

'Yes, please!' she said with excitement.

Blair looked at her daughter tenderly before getting up 'Come on then' she said before turning to Chuck 'Coming, Chuck?' she said quietly before turning back around to Bella.

'Scared you'll miss me, Don't worry. I am' he smirked.

'Don't try me patience, Chuck' Blair snapped, she got Bella's hand as she waited for Chuck to get up with an irksome look on her face. Chuck sauntered over to her and held him arm out to her 'I don't think so. Baby steps first' she said as Chuck motioned for her first.

She breathed a sigh of annoyance as she walked in front of him _I bet that Basstard is checking me out from behind. Some things never change_ Blair thought tediously in her head.

Bella looked up 'What's wrong, Mommy' she asked.

'Nothing, honey. Go fetch your coat' Blair said as Bella ran off to get her coat. Chuck came up to her from behind 'don't do that' she snapped.

Chuck looked at her defensively 'do what?' he said huskily.

'You know what. Right now, your priority should be Bella but obviously all your thinking about is yourself' she spat viciously.

Chuck glared at her angrily 'She is my one of my main priorities' he was never going to tell Blair that she was one of them too. 'I Just don't know what to do. I have no experience with this' he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed deeply. For a moment, Blair thought he truly looked lost.

'Look, all little girls just want is to be loved. You'll be fine, I know you can do it and I guess I'm sorry for doubting you' she said nonchantly.

Chuck looked at her with a peculiar expression, just then Bella returned. Her little coat was now wrapped around on her 'Let's go then' she smiled up at Chuck. Chuck thought that his daughter had never looked so beautiful. _It would be easy to love Bella. That hard part would be able not to_ he grinned back at her.


	5. Telling Bella the truth

Chuck went back to pay the bill before he came back to see Blair and Bella standing together in familiar positions except Bella was smirking. It was his smirk and at this time he couldn't help the feeling of pride that flowed through him.

Both Chuck and Blair walked outside quietly with Bella in between them. It was probably best that she was. The electric atmosphere could still be felt by each of them as they glanced at each other.

Chuck opened his limo out to Blair and Bella. Bella squealed with happiness 'yay. A limo' she said excitedly. Blair got in after her and sat opposite Chuck. Part of her hoped it wasn't the same limo and part of her did. She shook her head before smiling at Bella.

Chuck leaned his head at her. Then he turned to Bella, she really was beautiful with her soft chocolate curls, pale skin and puckered lips. She looked over to Chuck and giggled with delight.

Bella pointed her finger to the window 'Central park' she squeaked.

Blair chuckled at her before smoothing her dress for inexistent creases. 'Let's get this over with' she teased as the limo pulled up. Chuck opened the door for Bella to get out then he looked at Blair. He took out his hand to her and this time she accepted. After he shut the door. He watched as Bella skipped off.

Blair could feel his hand on hers and she had to admit, she loved the feel of it. Chuck had grown up as had her. 'She likes you, you know' she murmured.

'does she?' he asked with self-doubt.

Blair rolled her eyes 'Of course she does. I can tell, normally she doesn't like a guy being within a 3 radius mile of me' she joked. She didn't look at Chuck's smirk. 'probably because she's scared that he will take her Mommy away from her' she smiled to herself.

'I can tell her today, can't I?' he asked as he pressed his stare on her.

'Yes. Just break it to her gently. I don't know how she's going to react. She'll probably take it well. She's a strong girl and as I told you, she likes you' she grinned as she looked at Bella who was looking at the ducks. 'Don't go to close to the river, Bells' Blair called out worriedly.

'I won't' Bella called back.

Chuck breathed deeply 'I want to tell her now. I've been wanting to ever since I found out' he looked at Blair pleadingly. Right now, she wanted to kiss him. He was sexy when he was being like this.

Blair slowly nodded 'Ok then' she began to walk with Chuck following in tow.

Blair walked up to Bella and bent down 'right sweetheart. Me and Chuck have something to tell you. Ok? Blair asked as she held her daughter's little hands.

'What is it Mommy?' she asked unsurely.

Blair looked back at Chuck. 'It's important, Hun' she said softly as she turned back to Bella. She got up and stroked her daughter's hair delicately, then looked at Chuck with a reassuring smile. Chuck then bent down and looked up slowly so he could have a good look at Blair's figure. 'Typical, Bass. This is just the kind of behaviour I'd expect from you' She muttered with a half smile and pout.

Chuck smirked then turned serious. He moved his neck so he could see Bella behind Blair's leg 'Bella, I know this might sound strange but I'm your Dad' Chuck broke out into a smile just saying them words.

Bella peered closer then leaned her head on the side of Blair's thigh. She looked up 'Mommy? Is this my Daddy'

Blair tearfully nodded, she bent down opposite Chuck then gave Bella a heart filled hug 'Yes, it is Bells' Blair said.

Chuck didn't know what to do next but Bella did, she fell in his arms. She smelt the exact same as Blair, her chocolate curls were identical to Blair's but her eyes, no they were his eyes. She looked at him then smirked. Her pale skin was from Blair though. She was like the perfect mix of Chuck and Blair


	6. Daddy role

'Do you both want to go to my apartment?' Chuck hedged.

Bella was the one to answer 'Can we Mommy?' She pleaded.

'I guess we can' Blair said as she rose to her feet. Her and Chuck had both gotten up at the same time and stared at each other. It was one of those moments. Blair turned away quickly before he could see her blush although he already knew. Smug Basstard, she thought. She began walking before Chuck grabbed her by the waist 'Don't go there' She warned.

'I was only going to lead you to my limo' He said with feigned innocence.

'Just keep your hands where I can see them at all times' She said sweetly.

'I'll keep that in mind. I wouldn't want to be castrated' Chuck smirked.

'Shh! Bella can hear you' Blair said as Chuck was holding onto Bella's hand. He looked at Bella with a bewildered look on his face, she gazed at him with big doe eyes.

Before they had reached the limo, Bella had noticed an ice cream stand. 'Mommy, can I have some ice cream please' she said sweetly.

Blair happily obliged and went over to pay before Chuck stopped her 'I'll pay' he said serenely.

'No I'll pay' she snapped.

Chuck swiftly took a handful of cash out of his wallet before handing it to the man 'I think I should. I have a lot of making up to do.' he grinned as he watched Blair's face seethe with anger. Bella was watching the whole intake but squealed when Chuck passed her a large ice cream that was nearly as big as her head.

Chuck took Bella by the hand and she smiled up at him 'So, if you're my Daddy' she asked as she pouted 'Do I get presents off you?' she asked cheekily as she took a big lick of her ice-cream. Blair laughed silently.

Chuck nodded 'Of course you can' he said 'Anything you want' he smirked at Blair's annoyed expression.

'Don't spoil her too much, I have to limit myself as it is' she said as she stood next to him. Chuck could smell her perfume on her, it was his favourite as it was Blair's unique scent.

'I want to spoil her though, she's our daughter' he smiled at those words. It still hadn't settled in that he shared a daughter with Blair and he loved it.

'fine after all you are Chuck Bass' she said sarcastically.

Chuck flashed his trademark smirk 'Yes and Bella's a Bass too so she deserves the best of everything' he looked down at Bella who was looking up at him with a bit of ice cream on her face.

'She's a Waldorf too' Blair said as she crossed her arms. Chuck bent down to wipe Bella's face with his handkerchief. he looked up at her.

'I know' he said in that low voice that Blair could never resist. She looked down at the ground to restrain herself from going into too much contact with him.

'Can you take me to the father-daughter dance?' Bella asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Chuck's face lit up 'Yes, I'd like to very much' he said as he held her hands in his. He gradually got up and started walking. They were at the limo now and Chuck being a gentlemen, which was quite strange, opened the door and motioned for them to get in. Bella jumped in and before Blair got in too, she looked at Chuck and held his gaze for a few seconds. She shook her head before she got in. Chuck followed in after and he allowed a sneak peak at her figure. His eyes twinkled as he settled in next to her.

Bella was happily licking her ice cream as her little legs climbed over Chuck to peer out of the window. He held onto her protectively, suddenly the ice cream dropped onto Chuck's lap. Blair muffled her laughter at Chuck's face. Bella began to cry, 'It's ok Bella' as he started to laugh. He was only angry at Blair for laughing. He got out his handkerchief of his Armani suit and began wiping Bella's face before he wiped his lap.

Bella had stopped crying by then as she giggled and squirmed around to stroke his face softly. It was a tender moment and Blair looked on at the beautiful gesture. Chuck looked like he had tears in his eyes, Bella leaned her head on his shoulder and stroked his hair 'My Daddy' She mumbled into his shoulder. Her eyes had become droopy and she began to fall asleep. Before the ice cream fell, Blair caught it. She realised she was a few inches from his face, she looked down before she turned away. Chuck gazed at her, he longed to grab her too and crush her to him but his free hand had fell limply to the side.

He made soothing circles on Bella's back. Her little body was so small and fragile. He turned around sometimes to catch a sight of Blair who had kept her distance. He was starting to ache to tell her how he felt for her, he loved her, always had and always will. And he decided he was going to do it tonight, nothing was going to get in the way.

_Don__'t let that basstard get close to you, Blair. _Blair kept emphasizing in her head. She noticed Chuck still staring at her, she longed to come out with a with a witty remark but that would only lead to more and Bella was sleeping soundly in his arms. It was more of a safe bet to keep her mouth shut. So the ride was very quiet and surprisingly not awkward, after all no amount of time could make the atmosphere between them strange. It was intense and was filled with cackling electricity.


End file.
